You'll Play Your Part
by Megan Lynch-Peabody
Summary: After receiving a mysterious package for her birthday, two teenage girls wake up in Equestria just days before Tirek's invasion. Now trapped in the bodies and minds of their pony counterparts, both girls will play their part in the war that will change Equestria forever.


**Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I've written a story, and I know it's been forever but I have my reasons! I've started acting classes which have taken up my time because we have a huge play coming up and stuff.**

**Anyways, this is my first My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfic. My friend Grace and I thought it'd be fun to do a little fanfiction project for summer, and after some serious contemplating, we've done it! **

**Oh, and one other thing, the two main characters are based on me and Grace :)**

**We really hope you guys love it and enjoy it!**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and the talented and brilliant Lauren Faust. **

"Whew!" Megan huffed as she and Grace stepped into their dorm room. She kicked off her sandals and let her high ponytail loose. "What a night." She commented.

"Yeah," Grace agreed. "I didn't know I could eat that much." She wrapped her arm around her aching stomach.

Megan chuckled. "I'm surprised you managed to eat dessert." She changed out of her summer dress and into a silk purple top and grey shorts.

"Hey, your aunt's cake was too good to pass up."

"I know, you kept telling her how awesome it was the entire time."

"Yeah, yeah," Grace joined Megan at their dresser and changed into a t-shirt and sweats. "So what do you wanna do? It's still early."

"You call ten o' clock at night early?" Megan asked, brushing her waist length brown highlighted hair with her fingers.

"We've stayed up longer when we were younger, remember?" Grace reminded her. Megan smiled at the memories of their sleepovers when they were young and nodded. "Come on, it's your nineteenth birthday for crying out loud. I say we watch something."

"Like what?"

"You know," Grace winked and giggled. She went over to the couch and picked up the TV remote from the glass coffee table.

"Oh right," Megan giggled. "Why not? Let's watch it." She sat on the couch next to Grace. She went straight to Netflix and selected their favorite show: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Yes, it was that 'little girl's show about talking ponies who live in the magical world of Equestria', and no, they weren't ashamed for their love of it.

"Let's watch Chaotic Kindness!" Megan squealed.

Grace groaned. _Not this again, _She thought. "Meg, we've watched that episode literally a million times. You only wanna watch it because-"

"_Because_," Megan interrupted. "It's the episode where Fluttercord is finally canon!" She jumped up and down in her seat, squealing loudly.

Grace slapped her palm against her forehead. "What am I gonna do with you, Meg?"

Megan looped her arm around Grace's shoulders. "Love me? Be my best friend like sister forever?" Grace laughed.

"But seriously, let's watch another episode."

"Ok, fine," Megan pouted. "Just not the series finale, okay? I cry every time at the end."

"I know me too," Grace nodded gently. She bit her lip and recalled the series finale. She and Megan had cried so hard at the end that Megan's parents ran into the living room demanding what was wrong. "I still can't believe it's all over, and only at eight seasons!"

"Even though the finale was awesome, I still can't believe Celestia and Luna…" Megan trailed off and looked away. _It's only a show… There's still alternate ending fanfiction to read later, _She told herself.

Grace placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do you remember the fandom after the finale?" She said in hopes of cheering Megan up.

"How could I?" Megan sniffed. "I think just about every Brony wanted to sue Hasbro."

"Me too, I just wish…" She grew silent and bit her lip. Megan sighed. Grace shook away the memory. "How about we watch the first episode?"

"Alright," Megan nodded. She and Grace focused their eyes on the TV as they listened to Princess Celestia tell the story of how she banished Luna to the moon using the Elements of Harmony. Halfway through the episode, Megan said, "You know, I don't think we ever finished writing that MLP fanfiction, did we?"

"We didn't," Grace replied. Her dark eyes remained glued to the screen. "We forgot about it after high school started."

"Right," Megan mumbled. She thought for a moment and smiled. "Do you remember our OCs? Harmony Key and Night Star?"

"How can I?" Grace smiled. "We need to start writing again when summer's here."

"Yeah, we should."

They didn't say anything else as they watched the remainder of the episode, and then the next one until they had watched the whole first season. By that time they were half asleep watching Twilight and her friends having a not-so-great night at the Grand Galloping Gala. Grace was the first to fall asleep and then Megan. She and Grace slept soundly until three o' clock in the morning when a knock on the door awoke them.

"Huh, wha?" Megan mumbled drowsily. She rubbed her aching eyelids and sat up. She blinked them until they became adjusted to her surroundings.

"Someone's at the door, I think," Grace mumbled and threw her arm over her eyes. She refused to budge from her comfortable position.

"Who would be at the door at this hour?" Megan moaned sleepily.

"Don't ask me," Grace replied. There was another series of knocking. She plugged her ears with her fingers and groaned loudly.

"I'll get it," Megan stood up and wobbled to the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She twisted the lock to the left and peeked through the cracked door. She swung it open when she saw a mailman holding a package under his arm. "Yes?"

"Special delivery for," He squinted his washed out gray eyes at the tiny words on his clipboard. "Megan Stewart."

"That's me." Megan yawned.

"Sorry to wake ya, missy," The man spoke in a gruff but kind voice. "I was told this package had to be delivered right away. Oh, and I'll need you to sign here and here, missy."

"Hhhmmm," Megan mumbled and signed the clipboard sheet. "Thanks." She took the package.

"Have a nice night, missy." The mailman tipped his hat and walked away whistling. Megan watched him climb into his mail truck and drive away. She closed the door and went back to the living room. Grace was sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Who was at the door?" She asked.

"The mailman," Megan didn't look up as she took a package opener from a drawer.

"Mailman?" Grace was wide awake now. "What's a mailman doing at this hour?"

"He said that this package had to be delivered right away." Megan sat on the couch.

"Who's it from?"

"It's from," Megan cut herself off and turned the box in her hands. She furrowed her eyebrows together. "I don't know. There's no return address or who it's from."

"Well don't open it, then!" Grace yelped. "It could be drugs or… or a bomb or something." She attempted to grab the box but Megan swiped it away.

"Or it's not." Megan sliced the package open and lifted the flaps. She drew in a quick breath. Inside the box was an old, wrinkled book, not even covered in bubble wrap. The book still clung to its musky old book smell in the leather cover and tan pages. Next to the ancient book was a folded parchment paper held together by a fancy seal. It reminded them of the ones they had seen in history class.

"What is this?" Grace breathed in wonder. She picked up the book and leafed through it. A blast of dust blew into her face. She coughed and wheezed.

"I don't know," Megan replied coolly. Her slender fingers carefully picked up the parchment paper. She squinted her light eyes at the seal and widened them. Her heart began to race. "Grace, does this seal remind you of anything?" She held out the seal for Grace to see. Her response was just as she predicted.

"It looks just like Celestia and Luna's cutie marks!" She gasped.

"But why would they be on this seal?" Megan's voice was a mix of panic and confusion. "Unless…" She didn't waste a single second. Megan quickly and carefully tore off the seal and unfolded the parchment. Her eyes glued themselves to the parchment and her brain clung onto each and every word.

_Know that your time is coming soon_

_As the sun rises so does the moon,_

_As love finds a place in every heart,_

_You are both destined_

_To play your parts_

Grace peered over Megan's shoulder and silently read the flowery script. "Those… those are the lyrics to You'll Play Your Part! From the season four finale. Remember?"

Megan nodded. "Yeah, I remember." She whispered.

"But this next part…" Grace breathed.

"It's different," Megan finished. "'You are both destined to play your parts'? What does that mean?" She looked at Grace with an expressionless face.

"It means that whoever wrote this knew us, or at least, the fact that we're always together…"

"And that they know of our love for the show."

"This just got weirder. I don't have the energy for this." Grace sighed, her eyes drooping.

Megan squinted her eyes at the parchment. There was a tiny number squeezed into the corner of the paper. "Fifty-seven," She murmured. "Let me see the book, Grace."

"Okay," She handed her the book. "I don't see what this is gonna do, but okay."

Megan leafed through the pages and stopped right at page fifty-seven. There, in the middle of the worn tan page, was a riddle. She slowly read the riddle out loud.

_Unlock the key_

_And there you'll find,_

_The place that inhabits_

_Every mind._

_Say these words_

_As much as you can_

_For what comes next_

_Will make you part of the plan_

"What on earth does that even mean?" Grace wondered.

"I'm not sure," Megan read the riddle over. "'Say these words as much as you can...' Does that mean we have to say these words until something happens?"

"Let's not." Grace sighed. "I don't want to risk it."

"What are you so worried about?" Megan asked. "It's not like the world would end if I say it."

"I don't know. I just… It doesn't feel…"

"What? It doesn't feel what?" Megan said impatiently.

"It doesn't feel right. I feel like the world might actually implode if you say it."

Megan shook her head. "You're being ridiculous, Grace. I'm gonna try it. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"The world could end."

"Unlock the key and there you'll find the place that inhabits every mind," Megan recited. "Say these words as much as you can for what comes next will make you part of the plan."

"Megan, stop," Grace urged. Megan repeated the riddle. "Meg, I'm serious, stop!" She repeated it again. "Ugh. I give up. I'm going to bed. At least say it quietly!" Grace groaned as she climbed onto her beanbag chair. She closed her eyes to let sleep take over, but Megan's voice kept her awake. Grace heaved a groan and wrapped a couch pillow over her head. She grit her teeth together as Megan continued to recite the riddle. Finally, Grace had had enough.

"Megan, quit joking around! I'm getting tired of that stupid riddle!"

Megan ignored her and said the riddle once again. Grace stared at her. "Meg, stop it," She didn't reply. She continued to read the riddle, but in a strangely melancholic voice. Grace rolled her eyes and sat beside Megan. The couch bounced slightly when she sat but Megan didn't budge or respond.

"Megan," Grace said. "Hello?" She waved her hand in front of her face. No response. For a brief second, Grace felt a wave of panic rush through her chest, but she shook it off. "She'll be fine. She's probably just… half asleep or something. Right?" She said to herself.

"It's that dumb book. That thing needs to go." Grace grasped the book in her hand and tugged. She frowned and tugged again. She couldn't pull the book from her friend's seemingly tight grasp. "What the heck…?" She shook the book but there was nothing. Frustrated, Grace threw her hands up. "Okay Megan, you win. You can stop." But she didn't stop.

There was a slight tension building in Grace's chest. "Megan, I'm serious. You win. Whatever prank this is, you can stop now." Her voice was slightly high-pitched with panic. "This isn't funny, Meg, stop!"

But then the unspeakable happened. The book began to glow with a soft light which gradually brightened until Grace had to clench her eyes together. The moment she closed them, a soft sound that sounded like singing reached her ears. The voices were gentle and vaguely familiar.

"Know that your time is coming soon as the sun rises so does the moon. As love finds a place in every heart, you are both destined to play your parts."

_What's happening?_ Grace thought. _This can't be real!_

"Megan! Megan please snap out of it!" Grace shook Megan by her shoulders. Nothing happened.

"We understand you wanting more, a chance to shine, a chance to soar, but soon'll come the day it turns around!" The singing reached a fevered pitch.

"Know that your time, is coming soon, as the sun rises, so does the moon, as love finds a place in every heart, you are both destined, to play your parts." As the melody reached a crescendo, a brilliant beam burst from the book.

Grace flung her arms around Megan. _Please let this be a dream, please, please, just stop!_ She shut her eyes and felt the light consume both her and Megan.

"You are both destined to play your parts."


End file.
